Heart's Desire
by Jynx'sbox
Summary: It's Judgment day for Daisuke and Satoshi. Did they over come the rivalry of their feuding families or are they just like all the other Niwa and Hikari?


_**A Broken Heart's Desire**_

'_I've never been fond of happy endings.'_

_Valerie DZ_

xXx

Satoshi could feel the end nearing, the final judgment of the Niwa and Hikari.

xXx

"The one who cursed us?" Daisuke's father had returned from an especially long trip to a famous library. He'd returned with news for the his family and Satoshi. The Hikari hadn't responded to the message and in fact didn't even arrive when invited.

"The battle is over and yet Dark and Krad are still here, it's a sign that the final judgment has come. The youngest of the families will be granted their heart's desire if the Judge believes they are deserving of it."

"Our heart's desire, mine and Hiwatari?" His father nodded, "It'll grant us one wish?"

"Well sort of, you can't really call it a wish because it's usually not a conscious choice. It's beyond that."

"When is this Judgment?"

"If the book is correct then it's tonight."

xXx

"_Dark, please stop!"_

"_I love it when you look like that, you seem almost human."_

"_Please"_

"_Being an adult means doing adult things Sato-kun, it's part of being a grown up."_

"_Please let me go."_

"_You're just a teenager Sato-kun, this is what happens when you try to act older than you are."_

x

Satoshi sat straight up, he'd fallen asleep on the couch again. His dream had made him remember that night, the night he'd almost caught Dark. The thief had shown him that Krad was right, Daisuke hadn't tried to stop him nor had he spoken the next morning. They hadn't spoken since it happened.

_I still love you Satoshi-sama._

'I know you do Krad, and that's what scares me.'

xXx

"So, how will we know where to go to meet this judge?" Kosuke looked at his family with a calm expression.

"The book said that the light will lead the way." Emiko blinked a few times.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Hiwatari knows where the judgment will take place." Everyone turned to see Dark sitting where Daisuke had been. The thief's purple eyes were trained on the table. "He'll be able to feel it, his freedom from the curse. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way right now." The family continued on the topic of the final judgment until Dark changed back into Daisuke. The redhead looked at the faces around him.

"He's here." There was no knock or ring of the door bell but Daisuke knew. He could feel the cool touch on his mind that was Hiwatari, the calm and gentle link between the cursed teenagers that had formed only recently. He could feel when the commander was near.

The whole family stood and followed the redhead to the door. Sure enough he was there, sitting on the steps to their home. Emiko swallowed a grimace at seeing the last member of the family that she so detested. The Hikari looked at the Niwas coolly before setting off down the sidewalk.

They followed him as he walked a familiar route. Daisuke frowned when Satoshi made his way to the Harada household. Seeing the confused looks on the Niwa faces he spoke calmly.

"We need unrelated witnesses. Krad says these two will do." Knocking lightly his face remained impassive when the butler answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"May I speak to the Harada sisters please." The man seemed delighted with Satoshi's polite demeanor.

"I'll retrieve them, please do come in." stepping inside the large home the Daisuke looked around curiously to see many valuable pieces of art. He could practically feel Dark squirm inside of him.

"Hiwatari? Niwa?" The younger of the sisters spoke softly from the door of the kitchen, a glass of soda in her hand. "What's going on? Why are you all here?" She looked at the many faces in her living room. Just then Riku came jogging down the stairs, her butler following at a more reasonable pace.

"What's up Niwa did you need something?" The twins watched Daisuke instead of Satoshi, since they knew the redhead better. Sato took a step forward,

"We were all hoping you would spend the day with us." the twins looked at each other then at the butler. He gave a consenting smile and assured them he would contact their parents about their being out with friends. He handed them his emergency cell phone and made them promise to call if they were going to need a ride home. Emiko thanked the man as the group was leaving and promised that she would take good care of the girls.

"So Niwa, where are we going anyways?" Daisuke shrugged and kept light conversation with the twins and Dark as he and his famliy followed Satoshi into the forest on the outskirts of town. The Hikari didn't speak as he lead his rivals through the trees to where his instincts told him he would be granted freedom. There wasn't really much to say to them.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he found an easier path through the trees and was barely aware of someone stepping forward to match his pace. Daisuke's mother Emiko smiled a sweet smile as she spoke,

"Nothing is going to happen to these girls during the judgment, right?" her tone was low and betrayed her hatred for the Hikari, but Satoshi continued unfazed with his calm expression.

"No, we merely need witnesses to account for the trail. They will walk out unscathed. We've arrived." Kosuke looked around in awe, the clearing was huge and surrounded in a dome like light. It was so tall he was surprised he hadn't seen it before. Then again it was probably enchanted to not be seen. He could hear the Harada twins gasp next to him.

"Mr. Niwa, what is this place?" He wasn't sure which twin had asked but found himself responding to both,

"The place of judgment."

xXx

Satoshi didn't move, surprising since his freedom was less than a foot in front of him. After several moments he took a deep breath and stepped forward through the wall of light. He felt the strange sensation Krad had described he would feel upon entering the circle, it felt like a thorn was being pulled from his chest and wasn't entirely surprised to see Krad materialize beside him.

"Are you ready master Satoshi?" that honey sweet voice whispered, snapping him out of his stillness. He nodded but stiffened when Krad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and steered him in the direction of the center dais, a raised circle of ground. There were noises of surprise behind him and a high pitched, "Mr. Dark!" before he reached the destination. The noises behind him almost gave him a headache but after several minutes there was a low chiming sound and silence rang through the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a speck of red and purple that made his stomach churn.

He turned his focus on the simmering form before him, the one that would decide his fate.

"It has been a long time since I was last faced with these two feuding families, but I often wonder if maybe I should wait a few thousand years before making my decision." The voice Satoshi heard was sounded echoed, like it was many layers of many voices. "However it has come to my attention that although there is still unfounded disgust among the Niwas and past Hikaris a bond has been built." Simmering eyes turned from the Niwas to Sato. He held the Judge's gaze.

"Satoshi," the Judge nodded to him, "Daisuke," then to the redhead, "You two have built something that has until recent events has been considered friendship." Sato felt Krad tighten his grip on his shoulder, "You have completed the agreement that was set by myself all those years ago and have seen each other in a light beyond the Hikari and Niwa rivalry. With that I must abide by my own rules. I release you from this curse and will grant you heart's desire."

Satoshi felt his heat quicken and could hear his blood thundering in his ears.

"Niwa, your heart's desire is for Dark to be granted his own body and to live the remainder of his life the way he chooses. I hereby grant this desire." If Satoshi had the courage to look over he would see Daisuke smiling while Dark and Emiko hugged him. But he didn't and instead felt Krad squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"Krad, surprisingly Satoshi's wish has no intention towards you even though it greatly effects you and your place in all of this. So, I've decided you are not fit to live in this century. I'm going to have you sent back to the life you once led, before the curse. You're going home Krad." Satoshi felt Krad take a deep breath beside him and was surprised to see a smile on his face when he looked up.

"Thank you." were the only words he whispered as he faded from sight. Satoshi felt the frigid air around him upon Krad's departure.

"Satoshi Hikari," the voice boomed. He looked up from the spot Krad had once occupied, "I hope you know the consequences for your heart's desire," Satoshi nodded, "then I give you this one chance to leave the clearing and go on with your life the way you please. I will not bring Krad back from his home nor will I grant your heart's desire. Make your decision Hikari." the Judge said his name with no spite but it's tone was commanding none the less. Satoshi didn't buckle beneath it's gaze.

"I won't run away."

"Such conviction. Very well, I will grant you this." the Judge was then not before the whole group but just Satoshi. It raised a robed hand and placed it to his cheek. It was a gentle touch, reserved and yet warm. Satoshi couldn't remember enjoying the touch of someone else.

"Such eyes you have, old in their youth like so many Hikari before you. You've been forced to grow up faster than you should have and yet in your sixteen years you've never really felt the companionship of another person have you?" Satoshi didn't answer instead stared back into those silvery eyes, marveling at how inhuman this being was, "You never wanted this did you?"

This time Satoshi did respond, his head moving a fraction of an inch from side to side. The sigh that came from the mouth of the Judge was soft but sounded like the hymn from the largest choir. There was no noise outside of that voice. No Niwas and no forest. For a moment there was no one else besides him and the being that would give him what he'd dreamed of for years.

It spoke no more then that, the hand on his cheek ran through his hair then rested on his shoulder. It turned him slowly to face the vast space behind the dais. There from the top of the dome of light fell what could only be described as a star. It hovered a foot above the ground before splintering in half. From there it expanded and two human shapes formed. As it changed the distinct features of a man and a woman could be seen.

Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes, gasps could be heard around him. The light around the two forms dimmed and there stood the two people Satoshi had always dreamed of meeting. The woman stared at Sato for a moment before covering her mouth in shock. Skin almost as creamy as the snow and hair as blue as the young Hikari's own. The man behind her stared in shock, green eyes a shock of color against the pale skin and dark hair. The woman then lurched forward with tears in her deep blue eyes, she ran to Satoshi her arms outstretched. Sato found himself pulled into a powerful embrace against the woman's heaving chest, he could fell every shudder that passed through her small frame. Less than a second later they were pulled into another's arms. Looking up he saw the smiling face of his father before turning to his mom. She gave a shaky laugh before kissing his forehead.

"My boy, my beautiful baby boy, so long it's been so long. . ." she murmured into his hair. He could feel her tears soaking his sweater and against the skin of his neck. He could feel the silent tears of his father on his shoulder. His family, HIS family, the one that died all those years ago, the one he'd dreamed of for so long. They were hear and he was in their arms. This was his heart's desire.

There was a soft "Hiwatari" but who it came from he wasn't sure nor did he really care. He just held on to the only people he'd ever loved. He was afraid of losing them after finally seeing them again. He didn't want them to go. He wanted to be with his family.

"I have fulfilled my duty, continue on with your lives but never forget this night, may it be engraved upon your souls that your families brought this curse upon themselves. Do not make this mistake again." the voice faded along with the dome and dais. With one last flash of light the Judge was gone.

xXx

Daisuke had been surprised to see Satoshi's mom and dad. He thought he would wish for Krad to be gone or something like that. It was understandable though, he couldn't imagine a life with out his family.

"I have fulfilled my duty, continue on with your lives but never forget this night, may it be engraved upon your souls that your families brought this curse upon themselves. Do not make this mistake again." the voice faded along with the dome and dais. With one last flash of light the Judge was gone.

When the light cleared away Daisuke had to blink to regain his eye sight and was shocked at what he saw. The man and woman were gone and Hiwatari was on the floor, unmoving.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke ran forward and kneeled over Satoshi. Laying his head against the boy's chest he nearly cried when he heard silence.

"He has no heartbeat! Mom! Dad! Help me!" Daisuke started to lift the Hikari to find his father picking the him up with ease and sprinting towards town. The redhead turned to the shocked twins, "Call for an ambulance! Hurry!" snapping out of their stupor Riku pulled out the cell phone and dialed 911.

xXx

Satoshi Hiwatari was pronounced dead at 8:30 Saturday evening. The cause of death was unknown but his doctor believes his poor health and bad weather might have caused his body to shut down.

xXx

Daisuke sat in his room staring out the window, he found it strange that Satoshi was gone and Dark had his own body. It was Sunday morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. However he couldn't find anything to be happy about. One of his friends from school was dead, He. Was. Dead. His desk would be empty when he went to school tomorrow. It was just so hard to accept.

There was a knock on his door and Dark's head popped in. He looked at Daisuke's tear stained face and rumpled clothes. 'The kid probably hadn't slept a wink last night.'

"The twins were wondering if they could talk to you." Daisuke gave a small nod, a moment later Riku and Risa stepped into his room and sat on either side of his bed. Risa spoke first, her voice was soft and just barely above a whisper,

"I know there's nothing we can do to make you feel better but we just wanted to say, well. . ." Riku reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What we're trying to say is that Hiwatari's with his family now, he's happy and I think he'd want you to be happy to, for him." Daisuke gave a shuddering sigh before smiling at the twins.

"Thanks, I guess Satoshi wouldn't want me to be too upset. It's just hard to imagine that when I go to school tomorrow he won't be there."

"I know," Risa chimed in, "his fans are gonna be devastated aren't they? They'll have to find another hot guy to stalk all day." Daisuke laughed, the girls were right, Satoshi was happy now.

xXx

Dark listened to the sounds of Daisuke and the Haradas laughing, he was happy that they'd managed to cheer him up. A sad Daisuke wasn't a fun Daisuke.

"You're lucky Dark, if it were up to me you'd be oblivion for what you did to that boy. In fact you're lucky Satoshi loved his parents more than he hated you." Dark turned to see the Judge standing behind him.

"Then I thank the heaven's for my luck." He stated dryly, but as Dark started to walk away the Judge's voice stopped him.

"I hope you realize that Daisuke won't ever trust you the same way again, he wasn't asleep when you attacked Satoshi. He saw everything." Dark looked at the silver form of the being behind him with narrowed eyes, "I thought it was in his best interest to keep those memories, though I did toy with the idea of erasing them for your sake. Take this as a warning Dark, if you abuse your good fortune or luck again I will have you sent away. You'd better understand this and heed my words." and with that it was gone. Dark turned and kept walking down the stairs, a little more nervously than before.

END!

xXx

I will not continue any further than this, I wrote it because the plot bunnies kept biting my ears so I did it to get thisstory out of my system.

Jynx


End file.
